El Libro Negro
by flor666
Summary: ¿Y si del odio al amor hay un solo paso? ¿Que pasaría si te enamoras de la persona que tanto odiaste? ¿Que pasaría si un libro pudiera cambiarte?...Mi primer fic, re-editado!
1. Noche

_Hola! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no actualizaba los fics, por cuestiones de trabajo, etc. Pero me dieron muchas ganas de volver a subir mi primer historia, se que es corta pero la iré corrigiendo y posiblemente le realice unos capítulos extras que antes no estaban! Espero que les guste! _

_Disclamer: Todo pertenece a la maravillosa JKR, menos el dramione, eso es cosa de locos ;)._

**_Noche_**

Era casi de noche, el sol ocultaba sus últimos rayos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la Torre de Gryffindor, escribiendo el largo pergamino que les había mandado la profesora McGonagall.

Harry estaba acostado boca abajo muy cerca de la chimenea tratando de finalizar la tarea, mientras que Ron y Hermione como de costumbre habían comenzado a pelear.

— ¡Ron!, te he dicho mil veces que no utilices esas plumas, toda tu redacción está llena de faltas de ortografía.

— Se un poco más divertida Hermione, ya hemos estado casi dos horas con este trabajo, quiero irme a dormir.

— ¿Irte dormir? - dijo Harry intentando contener la risa — ni siquiera son las ocho de la noche.

— Es que tuve un día muy largo - se excuso estirando los brazos.

— ¿Tu día largo? - los ojos de Hermione lanzaban llamas - yo no he parado, si tú has asistido a cinco clases, yo he asistido a diez. — dejó los libros a un costado y le devolvió el pergamino a Ron.

— ¿No me lo corregirás?

— No, estoy cansada.

— ¡Por favor! — insistió Ron asiendo puchero.

— Dale Hermione, no quiero perderme la cena — soltó Harry.

— Bueno, está bien — dijo cortante - pero con la condición de que la próxima vez busques tú la información.

— ¿Te he dicho que te quiero Hermione?

— Bah!, basta de ironías y pónganse a trabajar.

Harry miro fijo la hoja y comenzó a reírse, pensando en levantarse para ir al Gran Salón.

Camino al Gran Salón ocurrió lo que Harry no deseaba en ese momento, estaba de buen humor y sabía que eso se lo cambiaría.

— Weasley! me he enterado que han suspendido a tu padre en el Ministerio, ¿a qué se debe su ambición por juntar tantos objetos muggles?

— Cállate, Malfoy! — dijo Harry sin dejar que Ron contestara.

— No te metas Potter, estoy hablando con tu amiguito.

— Ya basta los dos, quiero comer rápido e irme a dormir — dijo Hermione muy alterada.

Malfoy puso su típica cara de asco pero se retiro sin decir una palabra, algo que llamo mucho la atención al trío. El deporte favorito de Malfoy era pelear con Hermione.

Sorprendidos se dirigieron a la mesa con los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor, comieron hasta hartarse y luego cada uno de dirigió a su dormitorio.

Harry no durmió durante toda la noche, tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, estaba muy preocupado, a tal punto que se levanto de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

— ¿Harry, que te sucede? Es la madrugada, ¿no piensas dormir? — dijo Ron entre bostezos.

— No tengo sueño, algo está pasando. — sonándose los dedos de ambas manos.

— ¿Has tenido alguna visión?

— No, es un presentimiento.

— ¿Por qué no…?

Pero Ron ni siquiera término de decir la pregunta, Harry había salido a toda velocidad de la habitación.

— ¿Adónde vas? — grito Ron, levantándose de la cama, siguiendo a Harry que se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto de las chicas.

. El silencio reinaba en la torre, por lo que Harry intentaba no hacer ruido, pero Ron comenzaba a alterarse.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Hace cinco minutos que estas mirando la puerta.

— Shh! Necesitamos silencio, debemos no hablar durante unos segundos.

— Bueno…pero ya estas empezando a asustar.

En cuanto se callaron, se escucho un débil llorisqueo.

— ¿Esa no es Hermione? — dijo Ron con cara de miedo.

— Lo parece, ¿no?... Hermione! Hermione! Abre la puerta! Hermione! — gritaba Harry, pero nadie contestaba — Hermione! Hermione!

— ¿Que les sucede?, ¿no deberían estar durmiendo?

— ¿Está todo bien?, hemos oído como si estuvieras llorando.

— ¡Si! esta todo más que bien chicos, gracias por preocuparse, ahora si me dejan, debo ir a dormir, mañana tengo un examen de Runas.

— ¡Nos cerró la puerta en la cara! — dijo Ron incrédulo.

Camino al cuarto Ron le pregunto a Harry que estaba sucediendo, como sabía que Hermione tenía algún tipo de problema.

— ¿No viste hoy que Malfoy ni siquiera la miro?, eso no me dio para nada confianza.

— Fue solo una discusión, rara pero fue una como la de todos los días.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No me digas que piensas que había alguien en el cuarto — hizo ademán para levantarse — porque te juro que lo mato.

— Ron sabes muy bien que eso es imposible…— se quedó pensando — a no ser que hayan descubierto la contraseña.


	2. La Biblioteca

___Hola! ¿Como están? Aquí vengo a entregar el segundo capitulo, el cual esta completamente modificado pero solamente se darán cuenta aquellos que lo leyeron haha. Espero que les guste y nos se olviden de los comentarios! Todo es bienvenido! Feliz semana a todos!_

___Disclamer: Todo pertenece a la maravillosa JKR, menos el dramione, eso es cosa de locos ;)._

**_La Biblioteca_**

A la mañana siguiente, el ambiente entre Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraba muy pesado debido a que Hermione se mostraba muy tensa, se dirigía a la biblioteca más veces que de costumbre lo cual hizo que Harry y Ron se preocuparan extremadamente. No sabían para que se pasaba tantas horas encerrada.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Si no nos han mandado mucha tarea_

— _Cálmate Ron, yo también estoy preocupado, solamente debemos estar en la biblioteca unas horas intentando ver que hace._

— _¿Te parece? Se va a dar cuenta, no se le escapa nada._

— _Quédate tranquilo se dé un lugar desde el cual no podrá vernos._

Salieron de la clase de Adivinación y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la biblioteca.

— _Vamos a sentarnos cerca de la sección de Quidditch._

— _¡Buena idea!, cuanto te apuesto que no la debe conocer_ — dijo Ron entre risitas.

Se sentaron, abrieron sus libros para fingir que hacían la tarea hasta que Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione se sentaba sola en la punta de una mesa frente a la ventana y la comenzaron a observar en silencio; saco varios libros, unos de ellos uno negro muy bien cuidado, con un brillo en la cubierta que parecía lustrado por duendes. Harry y Ron seguían mirándola atentamente, ella aun no se había percatado de que ambos la estaban espiando. Abrió todos los libros, pero solo se quedó con el libro negro entre sus manos. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y empezó a leer muy concentrada.

— _¿De qué será ese libro?_

— _No lo sé Ron, y no creo que sea de pociones para el amor._

— _Esto es muy raro…Harry mira, comenzó a escribir en el libro_! — Harry había bajado un segundo la cabeza para escribir algo en el pergamino, pero de repente levanto la vista.

— _¿Está escribiendo en la libro?_— dijo atónito _— Entonces ese libro no pertenece a la biblioteca, es de ella. Debe tener un diario._

Hermione seguía muy atenta, hasta se podría decir que parecía más concentrada de lo habitual, cuando dejó de escribir miro el libro con media sonrisa, lo cerró con cuidado y levanto sus cosas para retirarse de la biblioteca.

— _Se estaba riendo sola, es muy raro en ella eso Harry, lo siento, debo ir a investigar_ — dijo Ron levantándose pero Harry lo agarró del brazo y exclamó.

— _¡Ron!, espera un minuto, ya sabes cómo terminará esto. Aparte ¿Qué le dirás?_

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirando nuevamente los movimientos de su amiga, que se dirigía a la puerta de salida. Harry y Ron juntaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia el Gran Salón para el almuerzo.

— _Hola ¿Donde han estado ustedes dos? — exclamo Hermione al verlos llegar._

— _Estábamos terminando una tarea en el patio de Transformaciones._

— _Mmm...Me imagino — dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

— _¿Que te sucede Hermione? estas demasiado feliz._

— _¿No puedo sonreír un rato, Ron? ¿Acaso es un pecado?_

— _No..Emm...Solo preguntaba..._

— _Bueno, si no les importa, me voy a clases, tengo Runas. Nos vemos chicos._

— _Nos vemos - dijo Harry mientras miraba fijamente la comida de la mesa._

Toda la tarde transcurrió más normal de lo que se podía pedir, habían asistido a todas las clases, hasta habían pasado un divertido momento con Hagrid. Si bien Hermione los convenció que no escondía nada y que seguía siendo la misma de siempre. No quería pensarlo dos veces, porque si no se sentiría mal por sus amigos. Era la primera vez que les ocultaba algo.

Desde que comenzado el año había encontrado ese libro, era negro con hojas lisas, por lo cual pensó que no tenía tanta importancia así que decidió quedárselo como diario, a veces necesitaba desahogarse…necesitaba decir tantas cosas.

El primer día que escribió en el fue una verdadera locura, lo recordaba bien. Era el tercer domingo que los alumnos visitaban Hogsmeade, pero ella prefirió quedarse en la Sala Común adelantando una lectura, no habían pasado dos horas cuando dejo de leer, tomó el diario y comenzó a escribir.

_-Querido Diario…._

Ni bien termino de escribir, las letras desaparecieron, lo cual sorprendieron mucho a la castaña e inmediatamente apareció escrito en una letra muy pulcra

_-¿Quién eres?_

Tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo pero a la vez muchísima curiosidad y respondió

-_Soy una alumna de Hogwarts, ¿Y tú?_

-_También, ¿De qué año eres?_

-_Sexto- _escribía ya sin miedo y cada vez más emocionada la castaña.

-_Igual yo_

Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían estado hablando a través del libro por más de tres horas. Hermione cambiaba de posición constamente pero nunca quería dejar de escribir. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para no decir sus nombres y ni las casas a las que pertenecían para mantener el misterio, lo que lo hacía más emocionante.

Desde ese día ya habían pasado dos meses, en donde todas las noches sin excepción se hablaban y descargaban sus sentimientos, ella llegó a conocer un chico sensible que evidentemente se sentía muy solo, y el sentía en ella una buena compañía, una gran confidente.

Hasta que un día Hermione quería mas, quería conocer más de él y aunque se cortara la magia de esos encuentros escritos quería verlo en persona y ser su amiga más allá del papel.

Mientras estaba en la biblioteca hablando, ella le sugirió el encuentro, él le respondió breve y sin vueltas

- _Hoy a las ocho en el séptimo piso, lleva el libro._


	3. El Encuentro

**___Disclamer: Todo pertenece a la maravillosa JKR, menos el dramione, eso es cosa de locos ;)._**

**_Cap III: El Encuentro_**

Era casi las ocho, Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de las chicas arreglándose para lo que ni ella sabía, iba a encontrarse con alguien, alguien con quien hablaba hace meses a través de ese libro y algo muy ilógico para ella, quien le escribía precisamente era también un alumno de Hogwarts. Sabía muy bien que debía desconfiar de ese tipo de cosas, ya habían tenido una mala experiencia con el Diario de Riddle y su amiga Ginny, pero por primera vez, se dejo llevar, sentía que lo conocía mas la cuenta y deseaba tanto hablar en persona con él. Salió de la habitación, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Ron jugando ajedrez mágico.

— Chicos, debo ir a reunirme con el profesor Binns para ayudarlo a ordenar unos apuntes. Los veo luego. ¿Ok?

— Ok — dijeron ambos sin sospechar mucho, estaban acostumbrados a que se preste para ese tipo de tareas, sin mencionar que estaban muy concentrados en la mesa de juego.

Por su parte Hermione, se encontraba un poco nerviosa, deseaba tener una amiga para contarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería contarle a Ginny o Luna, pero no estaba segura si la apoyarían.

La noche se encontraba muy hermosa, el frio era soportable y el cielo lleno de estrellas acompañadas por una inmensa luna. Siguió caminando hasta el punto de encuentro, hasta que vio la figura de é, la persona que la estaba esperando; no podía distinguir quién era ya que se encontraba encapuchada, y así siguió su camino, casi temblando de los nervios.

Al llegar exclamó con un débil susurro

— ¿Eres tú la persona detrás del libro? — ambos se encontraban de espaldas. El chico le entregó su libro, que era exactamente igual al de ella; lo examinó y exclamó

— Te creo...Eres tú — y se sentó a su lado.

— Que coincidencia que ambos libros estén en Hogwarts — dijo el chico que aún seguía encapuchado.

— Sí, demasiada...- respondió la castaña con la mirada fija en el cielo, conocía su voz, no recordaba de quien era pero sentía que la conocía de hacia años.

— Aún no me has dicho tú nombre...

— Aún no te has quitado la capa...

El chico movió sus brazos quitándose la capucha. Y cuando ambos se miraron, quedaron atónitos.

— ¿Tu…? - Exclamaron los dos al unísono.

Hermione comenzó a sentir miedo eso no le podía estar pasando a ella, de todas las personas que habitaban Hogwarts, ¿porque tenía que ser él?

— Pe…pero… ¿Tú eras quien me escribió durante todo este tiempo?, no lo puedo creer, es una broma, ¿Verdad? - exclamo tartamudeando, casi ni podía hablar entre la ira y el miedo.

En cambio Malfoy se encontraba irritado, no decía una palabra y ni siquiera la miraba.

- No...No...No puede ser...tú no eres así...Dime la verdad Malfoy, ¿Esta es una de las malditas bromas tuyas? — repetía Hermione para no creer lo que veía.

Malfoy se levanto, la agarro del brazo y la llevo arrastrando escondiéndose detrás de una estatua.

— Nadie, ¿entendiste? ¡NADIE! debe enterarse de esto — dijo con sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos..

— Me estas lastimando... — respondió Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos del dolor.

— No me has contestado...

— Si, te entendí, ahora suéltame por favor...

Malfoy la soltó y empezó a caminar muy despacio agarrándose la cabeza y repitiéndose así mismo

— No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser...

Hermione seguía dura, no se había movido e inconscientemente le dijo.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— No no no…esto nunca tendría que haber sucedido...

— ¿Te avergüenza que conozca al verdadero Malfoy? – soltó de repente.

— Cállate ¿Quieres? Solo hay un Malfoy— Hubo un largo silencio

—Sabes que no es verdad, ¿Qué me dices de todas las cosas que me has contado?

—Olvídalas…

— No…No puedo… – le decía mientras se acercaba a él – Déjame conocerte…—pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Hermione no podía creer lo que ocurría, estaba intentando acercarse a su enemigo y como si alguien le hubiera pegado una bofetada en la cara se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy a través de un estúpido libro, su cabeza daba vueltas, estaba mareada.

Volviendo en sí le dijo

— Mejor vuelvo a la sala común, no me siento bien. Adiós Malfoy — exclamó, pero parecía que él no la escuchaba, estaba procesando en su mente las distintas maneras de odiarla pero algo en su corazón se negaba. Cuando la castaña se despidió de él, reaccionó. Hermione comenzó a caminaba, cuando de pronto casi cae de rodillas al suelo. Malfoy fue corriendo hacia ella y logró atraparla antes de que toque el suelo, la ayudo y dejó que se siente a su lado.

Frente a ellos, la luna brillaba con un esplendor único. Ambos sabían que si algún profesor, alumno o el mismo Filch los encontraba fuera de la Sala Común a esa hora iban a tener problemas. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Malfoy, se sentía incomodo al estar en esa situación con la chica que durante seis años tuvo peleas y sin mirarla le dijo:

— Siento haberte tratado mal todo este tiempo, tú...tú sabes cómo son mis padres, yo nunca pretendía ser así contigo. No sé porque lo estoy diciendo la verdad, pero lo siento.

Hermione no sabía si se encontraba en un sueño, disimuladamente se pellizco el brazo y comprobó que no lo era.

— Gracias — le respondió más bajo de lo que deseaba. Permanecieron sentados uno enfrente del otro, callados...Hermione agarró ambos libros y los comenzó a examinar.

— ¿Donde lo has encontrado? — exclamo Malfoy

— En la biblioteca, en la sección de Pociones... ¿tú donde lo has encontrado? — se animó a preguntar Hermione.

— Entre los libros que hay en la sala común — y luego de una pausa dijo — Creo que lo mejor será volver, ¿no te parece?

—Tienes razón — respondió Hermione levantando la vista y mirándolo a los ojos. ¿Qué me está sucediendo? ¿Quien la mandó a mirarlo? Tenía los ojos grises, era la primera vez que lo notaba.

Luego de saludarse con un ligero —Buenas Noches... — Habían arreglado para encontrarse al día siguiente luego de la hora de Pociones, querían saber más acerca de esos libros.

_**Aquí finaliza el tercer cap, espero que les guste! Sepan comprender que cuando escribí este fic tenía 14 años jaja, por eso lo estoy reeditando y quitando varios errores. Espero sus comentarios Un beso!**_


	4. La Historia del Libro

**_Disclamer: Todo pertenece a la maravillosa JKR, menos el dramione, eso es cosa de locos ;)._**

**_Cap IV: La Historia del Libro_**

Al llegar a la sala común, Hermione susurró la contraseña y pasó a través del cuadro.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? — gritó Ron desde el sillón que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea.

— Por que había mucho trabajo, eran muchos apuntes.

— ¿No lo podían hacer mediante magia? - respondió confundido.

— No Ron, ahora me dejas ir a mi cuarto. Estoy exhausta.

— ¡No! Espera! Tengo que decirte algo…

Otra vez no pensó Hermione...

— ¿Que quieres? - dijo al fin.

—Te quería dar las gracias por el trabajo de Transformaciones, lo he aprobado gracias a ti.

— ¡Ah!, de nada Ron — dijo con una sonrisa

— Emm...Bueno eso era todo, puedes irte si quieres.

— Ok, hasta mañana Ron – lo saludó mientras subía la escalera.

Cuando logro tranquilizarse, se acostó en la cómoda cama para entrar en el mundo de los sueños, pero sucedió lo que había previsto, no pudo dormirse en toda la noche. El rostro de Malfoy aparecía una y otra vez en su mente.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba fría y silenciosa. Cuando Malfoy entró, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya estaban en sus habitaciones; solo eran las diez de la noche, pero el frio les obligaba a dormirse temprano.

Se acerco a la chimenea, que aun permanecía encendida y se sentó a pensar. Sus manos temblaban y en su cabeza aun retumbaban su conversación con la castaña.

— _¿Te avergüenza que conozca al verdadero Malfoy? _

— _Cállate ¿Quieres? Solo hay un Malfoy_

—_Sabes que no es verdad, ¿Qué me dices de todas las cosas que me has contado?_

—_Olvídalas…_

— _No…No puedo…Déjame conocerte_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se esforzaba por no pensar, no quería pensar. Permaneció sentado la mitad de la madrugada, y luego se dirigió a su habitación.

La noche paso rápidamente, y a la mañana siguiente, los alumnos de Hogwarts disfrutaron de un cálido desayuno.

Harry y Ron hablaban sobre como seria su día, y a los pocos minutos apareció Hermione. Caminaba mirando a la mesa de Slytherin, quería ver como se encontraba Malfoy; él estaba sentado mirando su desayuno, algunos de sus compañeros le hablaban, pero el parecía no escucharlos.

— Hola Hermione — dijo Harry cuando ella se sentó en la mesa.

— Hola ¿Cómo has estado? ayer cuando llegue no estabas en la sala.

— No, tenía clases de Oclumancia.

— ¡Ah! - balbuceó Hermione mientras tomaba su jugo, sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar que haría si Harry la encontraba junto a Malfoy.

— Y no saben qué... - Harry hizo una seña para que se acerquen — cuando volvía del despacho de Snape, me crucé a Malfoy, parecía raro, yo creo que trama algo.

— ¿Que te dijo? – preguntó Hermione

— Nada, lo vi en el mapa merodeador y me escondí, cuando lo vi tenía cara de sufrido, ¿Qué creen que será?

Hubo un silencio, y Hermione dio un salto

— ¡Me he olvidado completamente de el trabajo de Pociones!, Snape va a matarme. Me voy a la biblioteca, nos veos allá.

Salió muy deprisa del Gran Salón y cuando se perdió de vista Harry exclamó.

— Ella también está ocultando algo.

— ¿Pog quef lo difes? — dijo Ron con la boca llena, pero Harry entendió la pregunta.

— Lo que no le dije, fue que a ella también la vi en el mapa y no venía del despacho del profesor Binns.

— ¿Qué? — los ojos de Ron se abrieron como huevos.

— No, lo que me extraña es que venía por el mismo corredor que Malfoy.

— Es pura coincidencia Harry...

— ¿Te dijo algo de que Malfoy la estuvo molestando ayer cuando la viste llegar?

— No, ni lo menciono...

— Por primera vez pienso lo mismo que vos Ron, esta extraña...

La clase de pociones fue tan frustrante tanto para Harry como para todos los demás, Snape se mostraba más furioso que de costumbre. Al terminar la clase, Harry y Ron se dirigían a la clase de Adivinación, y supuestamente Hermione se dirigía a la clase de Runas.

— Nos vemos luego — dijo un poco nerviosa.

Corrió a la sala de menesteres y en la puerta la esperaba Malfoy.

— Espero que funcione — exclamo en cuanto la vió.

— Si, va a funcionar — dijo al mismo tiempo en que deseaba un lugar para reunirse con el sin que nadie los descubra. Al entrar la sala se había convertido en algo muy parecido a lo que era una sala común. Se sentaron junto al fuego y el silencio otra vez.

— Sabes, no pude dormir en toda la noche — exclamo Hermione...

— Yo menos, casi no he dormido...

— Fue muy extraño lo que sucedió con estos libros — Hermione agarro el de ella y lo comenzó a examinar por décima vez.

— Debemos averiguar a quienes pertenecían, debían pertenecer a alguien — mientras Malfoy intentaba sacar la hoja que había la parte de adentro de la tapa.

— ¿Qué haces? — se asusto Hermione.

— Tranquila no lo voy a romper, solo es que por ahí tiene el nombre de su dueño...

Logro sacar la hoja y en la parte superior se leía _Severus Snape,_ Malfoy hizo una mueca, Hermione agarró el libro y dijo:

— ¿Severus Snape? — agarró el suyo e hizo lo mismo con su libro en la parte superior decía _Lily Evans._

Los ojos de Hermione quedaron abiertos, no podía creer lo que leía, su libro pertenecía a la madre de Harry.

Estuvieron casi una hora intentando realizar todos los hechizos que conocían para poder revelar algo del pasado de aquellos libros.

Hermione se estaba acostumbrando a estar en presencia de Malfoy, y se sentía bien al saber que se esforzaba por comportarse civilizadamente.

Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos extraños que tenía últimamente y siguió intentando con algunos hechizos más, pero algo ocurrió en ese momento que la hizo temblar. Ambos habían agarrado el mismo libro y sus manos se habían encontrado. Los ojos de Malfoy se posaron en los de ella y en aquel silencio se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca.

Hermione quito delicadamente su mano, pero Malfoy estaba hipnotizado, sin pensarlo roso con sus dedos la maño de la castaña.

— Esto es muy extraño, por más que le busque una explicación lógica.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, nunca se imaginó que podía compartir una situación como esa con él, su enemigo.

— ¿A que le buscas una explicación, Draco?

Hubo un antes y después de ese momento, le había dicho Draco y en su corazón había comenzado una batalla para la que no estaba preparado.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero cuando giro la vista hacia los libros, tenían frases escritas. Se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a leer.

_...No lo sé, Severus, ya te he dicho que no me gustan tus amigos..._

_...Solo quise protegerte...Pero me has llamado sangre impura..._

Al terminar de leer Hermione comprendió que esos libros los utilizaban para comunicarse como ella lo hizo con Malfoy, pero con la diferencia que Lily sabia quien era la otra persona detrás de esas palabras. Malfoy la miraba atentamente y la llamó

— Granger, ven aquí — exclamo y cuando se acerco le tendió el libro que le pertenecía a Severus y en la parte final, debajo de una hoja se leía:

_Lily siempre te amaré_

_31 de Octubre de 1981_

— ¿Sabe Potter que Snape estaba enamorado de su madre?

— No — respondió sin poder creer lo que leía

— ¿Se lo contarás? — dijo Malfoy con recelo

— Nadie debe saberlo, creo que por ahora es lo mejor.

Harry y Ron pasaron mucho de su tiempo libre juntos, pero no estaban acostumbrados a la ausencia de Hermione. Los dos se encontraban en el Patio de Transformaciones, lugar en el cual se juntaban para terminar la tarea del día. Ron odiaba estar en la Sala Común y Harry no tenía otra alternativa si no quería estar solo.

A pesar del frío, en el Patio había varios alumnos, a un costado de ellos se encontraba Luna que sacudía las manos para todos lados y Harry comprendió que intentaba ahuyentar un torposoplos; en otro extremo se encontraban alumnos de Hufflepuff muy concentrados en una tarea que les había mandado la Profesora Sprout y los pocos alumnos de Slytherin, tenían sus cabezas pegadas como si estuvieran ocultando algo.

Siguieron haciendo sus tareas y a los pocos minutos apareció Malfoy.

Harry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció al pasar por un cuadro.

—Está tramando algo—pensó Harry en voz alta, esto hizo que Ron lo mirara con el seño fruncido.

—Harry, perdona que te lo diga, pero últimamente estás raro, la otra noche casi despiertas a medio castillo con tus gritos en el dormitorio de las chicas, sospechas que Hermione trama algo, ¿Y ahora Malfoy?, ¿Qué te sucede?—respiro profundo—Yo que tú me relajo.

—No sé que me sucede, antes era un presentimiento nada más, pero ahora siento como que está sucediendo algo raro de verdad y necesito averiguarlo...—hizo una pausa—…más que nada lo que le sucede a Hermione.

Ron ya había terminado su tarea, guardó todo en su mochila y volvió a mirar a Harry.

— ¿Tú crees que está en peligro?

—No creo que en peligro, pero sabe algo y sé que se aleja de nosotros porque quiere ocultarlo.

Harry juntó sus cosas y cambiaron de rumbo a hacia la clase de Pociones.

Al llegar se encontraban los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin junto a la puerta. Se reunieron con Hermione y Neville que al parecer hablaban animadamente sobre Herbología.

—Hola Hermione, Hola Neville—exclamaron los dos al acercarse a sus amigos.

—Hola!, ¿Cómo es..?— dijo Hermione, pero se escuchó un portazo y al segundo el Profesor Snape exclamó

—Pasen, siéntense y que sea rápido, hay mucho que hacer.

Cada uno se sentó en su lugar habitual y comenzaron a cortar los ingredientes que el profesor había ordenado.

Mientras Snape paseaba por el aula, Hermione ya tenía casi todo listo, por lo que paso al siguiente punto, que consistía en escribir las reacciones de los ingredientes dentro del caldero. Se apresuro a sacar el cuaderno de la mochila, pero sin querer su Libro Negro se le resbaló de las manos y cayó en el pasillo por el cual pasaba caminando Snape. El profesor dio una vuelta a ver qué ocurría y vio a aquel libro tirado en el suelo; los demás alumnos no se habían dado cuenta lo que realmente sucedía, pero Harry se quedó embobado ante esa escena. Los ojos de Snape reconocieron ese libro de inmediato, se quedó sin habla, pero logró decirle

—Srta. Granger, está castigada, se quedará después de clases.

Hermione guardó el libro en su mochila y por un momento hubo un cruce de miradas entre Malfoy y ella.

Por su parte, Harry estaba indignado por la reacción del profesor, intento defender a su amiga, pero como ocurre siempre que intenta contradecir a Snape, tuvo que seguir con lo suyo para que no lo castigara nuevamente, ya que las clases de Oclumancia eran para él un castigo. Hermione no supo que decir, agarró apresuradamente sus cosas y comenzó a escribir el ensayo, mientras que miraba a Malfoy disimuladamente.

Luego de lo sucedido Snape se encontraba como una piedra y logro ganarse el título de "el hombre sin alma del año" según Ron, esto hiso que Hermione se animara un poco.

Al terminar la hora todos juntaron sus útiles y el Profesor Snape les ordenó que no juntaran nada de los ingredientes para que luego los limpiara la Srta. Granger.

Malfoy no aguantaba verla así, por lo que intento tirar su caldero para que el también quede castigado. Esto provocó que los alumnos se miraran sorprendidos porque siempre el favorito de Snape era Draco, pero no tuvo más remedio que castigarlo.

—Sr. Malfoy, ayude a la Srta. Granger a ordenar todo el salón—les ordenaba mientras los alumnos salían uno tras de otro. La mirada de Ron era de odio, ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse con Malfoy? Cuando el aula quedó vacía, Snape agarró a Hermione del brazo y la llevó a su despacho, Malfoy salió corriendo tras ellos.

—Quédate aquí Malfoy, tengo que aclarar unas cosas con la Srta. Granger.

— ¡ESPERE!—gritó Draco—Yo…yo tengo el otro libro!—exclamó finalmente.

Al oír esto el profesor soltó a Hermione y los obligó a entrar a su despacho.

— ¿De dónde han sacado esos libros?, quiero la verdad y sin nada de vueltas, si no serán castigados severamente. — Ambos chicos se miraron entre ellos y se quedaron callados.

Snape tenía miedo que descubran la verdad por lo que se estaba volviendo paranoico, le quitó los libros y obligó a Malfoy utilizar el maleficio Cruciatus contra Hermione como castigo. El chico se resistió, por lo que el profesor mencionó.

—Malfoy, sabes bien lo que sos capaz de hacer, al Señor de las Tinieblas nunca te le opusiste, ¿O eso nunca se los has contado a la Srta. Granger?

Hermione lo miró con mucho miedo en sus ojos y Draco ignoró lo que dijo el profesor y exclamó

—No sea tan duro profesor, ¿A caso sabe Potter de que Ud. estaba enamorado de su madre? Al fin de cuentas Ud. también sabe lo que es el amor.

Los ojos de Snape lanzaron llamas de odio, ¿Cómo podía Malfoy tratarlo así?, sus pensamientos se incorporaron y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él, esto hizo que Draco diera unos pasos hacia atrás, Snape lo agarró de la manga y lo apartó para que Hermione no los escuche.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes? No me digas que después de tanto años de enemistad terminaste enamorándote de la que tú llamas Sangre Sucia, ¿Que dirá tu padre cuando se entere?...Su hijo y la Srta. Granger—lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada oscura, muy oscura y le dijo—Si no quieres que tu padre se entere aléjate de ella, y olvídense de estos libros y de lo que leyeron, ¿me entendiste?

Al otro extremo de la habitación, Hermione tenía muchas ganas de llorar y el miedo que sentía la obligaba a quedarse allí y no poder defenderse. Snape soltó a Malfoy

— ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho Malfoy?—le espetó apuntándolo con su varita.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación ni el propio Malfoy se lo creía, agarró a Hermione por el brazo y salieron corriendo del salón apresuradamente, abrió la puerta y se tropezaron a Harry y a Ron que estuvieron todo el tiempo intentando oír que ocurría, pero al no oír ruidos se debatían si debían entrar o no.

Harry y Ron se quedaron petrificados al ver como Hermione corría del brazo con Malfoy, aún más cuando Snape salió detrás de ellos.

—No te dije Ron que ocurría algo raro—exclamó Harry, mientras salían corriendo tras ellos.

— ¡La va a secuestrar! ¡La va a secuestrar!—gritaba Ron como loco mientras corrían.

— ¿Quieres callarte Ron? —dijo Harry.

Malfoy y Hermione pasaron por un pasadizo que los llevaba al cuarto piso, y de ahí fueron a la Sala de los Menesteres. Una vez adentro, Hermione se sentó en el suelo y Malfoy le dijo

—Aquí no nos va a encontrar...Siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, pero si no le decía lo del libro, me iba a obligar a hacerlo—se le acercó y se sentó al lado de ella — ¿Estas…mejor? —preguntó Malfoy casi en un susurro.

—No puedo Draco...—dijo Hermione entre sollosos—...Snape dijo que tenías contacto con el

Innombrable...yo.. .yo soy amiga de Harry, no puedo hacerle esto.

—No es lo que parece, no puedo contarte toda la verdad. Pero tienes que entender que estoy obligado, Snape tiene metido en la cabeza que necesito su ayuda, pero es algo que debo manejar solo y por más que me obliguen nunca…nunca te haría daño —soltó pensando _yo y mi bocota_.

Hermione no sabía que decir, lo único que sabía es que si lo miraba a los ojos no iba a pensar con claridad, muy en el fondo sentía que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que Hermione se animó a preguntar

—Draco… — ambos levantaron la vista hasta que sus ojos se fundieron, Hermione trago saliva y continuó — ¿Nunca has pensado en cambiar de bando?

Por primera vez vio brillo en su mirada, esa misma mirada que compartía con Potter o Weasley. _Maldita sea_, pensaba Malfoy, definitivamente se había convertido en un debilucho, porque en ese momento tenía ganas de mandar a la mierda a Snape, a su padre y al mismísimo Voldemort.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Snape se no se había rendido, pero los dejó y volvió a su despacho y al cruzarse con Harry y Ron les dijo —Yo que Ustedes cuidaría bien las amistades de la Srta. Granger—y se retiró dejando a Harry y Ron frente a la pared donde Draco y Hermione se encontraban escondidos.

**Hola! Al fin pude subir un nuevo capitulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y siguen la historia. Espero que cumpla con sus expectativas, se que todo sucede muy rápido pero no se imaginan cuando ha cambiado la historia en comparación a la primera vez que la subí, creo es así esta quedando mucho mejor! Acepto cualquier tipo de critica! Buena semana :)**


	5. Escondidos

**_Disclamer: Todo pertenece a la maravillosa JKR, menos el dramione, eso es cosa de locos ;)._**

**_Cap V: __Escondidos_**

— ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?—exclamó Ron mientras Snape se alejaba de ellos, Harry lo miró y le respondió

—Lo único que puedo pensar, es que Hermione está en la sala con Malfoy—tragó saliva y continuó—Eso era lo que le pasaba a los dos, se estaban encontrando por alguna razón y se alejó de nosotros.

Mientras Harry repetía una y otra vez diferentes frases para poder entrar a la Sala de Menesteres, Ron le decía

—Mentira Harry, ¿Cómo puede estar con Malfoy? ¿Cómo puede?—se sentó en el piso e hizo una pausa para pensar—Ella lo odia…Seguramente la está utilizando algo, la está confundiendo y no sabe lo que hace. Y tú que me decías que me relaje—golpeo la pared y gritó— ¡Maldita sala!—Harry caminó muy enojado hasta donde se encontraba Ron y le dijo

—¿Sabes que Ron? Me voy a cenar, si quiere seguir estando con nosotros va a tener que explicarnos lo que ocurre, no me gusta nada esto.

Ron se levantó y siguió a su amigo que se dirigía para un pasadizo.

— ¡Bien dicho Harry!—mintió Ron, por que de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, a él le importaba lo que le sucedía a Hermione, no quería verla con Malfoy…no quería verla con nadie.

Mientras en la Sala, Malfoy había evitado la mirada de la castaña desde que le preguntó si alguna vez había pensado en cambiar de bando, mientras que Hermione se había calmado un poco pero seguía asombrada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. _¿Será verdad todo lo que dijo Snape?_ pensó, llamó a Draco y le preguntó

— ¿Tienes contacto con el Innombrable?, dímelo si quieres que confíe en ti, se sincero.

Malfoy se animo a mirarla a los ojos, como le gustaba verla, se odiaba por ser así, odiaba que sean tan diferentes; se le acercó, se sentó enfrente de ella, se tocó el pelo y por primera vez desde los once años, Hermione vio a un adolescente herido, la misma persona que le escribía a través de los libros.

—Tú sabes como es mi padre, odio todo esto, pero tampoco puedo renunciar a lo que soy, porque al fin y al cabo soy parte de ellos, soy parte de esa familia, es muy difícil escapar de ella —hubo un silencio y dijo— creo que lo mejor es que pasemos la noche aquí, si quieres podemos ir a buscar comida al final de la cena cuando la mayoría se van a sus salas, ¿tú qué opinas?...

—No sé Draco…—se limito a decir, hacía rato que estaba pensando en Harry y Ron, los había visto en la puerta del salón y la vieron junto a Malfoy, _¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Estarán enfadados conmigo?_ Se repetía a sí misma.

—Dale Hermione, necesito estar contigo—le respondió mientras intentaba abrazarla.

Hermione accedió a ese abrazo, un poco confundida, pero sentía que Draco no mentía, sentía que la necesitaba.

—Está bien, me quedaré contigo—en cuanto termino de decir esa frase, inmediatamente aparecieron almohadones y mantas por toda la sala. Draco miró sorprendido, ya que era unas de las primeras veces que estaba allí, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hermione lo interrumpió

—Lo que tenemos que hacer, es ir recuperar los libros.

Esto no le agrado mucho a Malfoy

— ¿Qué? ¿estás bien?, ¿entiendes lo que dices? ¿Cómo pretendes recuperar el libro?, está en el despacho de Snape, prácticamente vive ahí, es imposible entrar sin que se dé cuenta. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

La chica se limitó a mirarlo, se acostó entre unos almohadones y se tapo. No quería hablar con nadie, necesitaba pensar cómo sacar ese libro de ahí, si no Snape tomaría como evidencia los diálogos que mantuvieron Malfoy y ella.

La noche paso muy lenta, solo habían podido conseguir un poco de tarta y jugo de calabaza. Hermione se había vuelto a poner nerviosa, porque juraba que había visto a Harry, pero Malfoy le discutía que se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Salieron de la Sala de Menesteres a la medianoche para poder ir al baño, siempre con el miedo que los atrapen. Mientras Hermione se lavaba la cara, Malfoy le preguntaba

— ¿Me dirás para que quieres los libros?—mientras iba y venía de la puerta del baño vigilando que no apareciese la Sra. Norris o Filch.

—Es simple, utilizará los libros para ponernos a todos en contra, especialmente a tu padre, si nosotros pudimos revelar lo que tenía escrito ese libro, Snape podrá hacerlo también, y no descubrirá solamente algunas frases sueltas, sino todas nuestras conversaciones—respondió Hermione sin respirar.

—Tiene sentido, ahora lo que no se es como haremos para recuperarlos. Si se lo contó, a esta hora mi padre ya sabe todo—dijo Malfoy, y luego puso una cara de pánico que aterrorizó a Hermione—el otro problema es que pasará cuando nos vayan a buscar a las salas comunes y no nos encuentren.

Hermione se tapo la boca con las manos, con tantos nervios no habían pensado en eso, si Snape los mandó a buscar y no los encontraron estarían en serios problemas; si eso estuviera ocurriendo tenía miedo que sea el fin de su amistad con Harry y Ron.

— ¿Crees que lo mejor será volver? ¿Qué les diré a Harry y a Ron? Van a matarme.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de cara rajada y la comadreja? —Soltó Draco haciendo asustar a la castaña— eres lo bastante mayorcita como para que te estén controlando, ¿no crees?

Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada — Perdón, porque se supone que nosotros somos grandes amigos Malfoy. ¿O ya te olvidaste de lo extraña que es esta situación? —mientras suspiraba—Y por si no lo supieras yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones.

Volvieron a la Sala de Menesteres, mientras Hermione se recostó en los almohadones para dormir, Draco se sentó frente al fuego y después de un largo tiempo, en el cual pensó que la castaña estaba dormida, susurró en voz baja

—_No he pensado en cambiar de bando, porque nunca he sido parte de ninguno. Pero ahora, en este momento estoy comenzando a saber cuál es mi lugar._

Cuando se dio vuelta para ver a la castaña dormir, se encontró con sus ojos y una muy débil sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

**Hola! Al fin he logrado actualizar, la verdad se me esta haciendo difícil reescribir la historia, cuando la leo siento que la idea es muy buena pero esta débil :/ calculo que al ser el primer fic que escribí mas la edad que tenia influye bastante, ahora siento que he avanzado bastante y tengo la necesidad de cambiar la mayoría de las cosas xD. ¿A ustedes que les parece? Espero sus reviews! Besos!**


End file.
